


Twin Gods of Chaos

by peter_pan_dyke



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Gen, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-18 01:39:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peter_pan_dyke/pseuds/peter_pan_dyke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soundtrack to how I imagine the dynamics between Bond and Alec. Inspired by Kryptaria's & BootsnBlossoms awesome fics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twin Gods of Chaos

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Old Gods, New Tricks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/801599) by [BootsnBlossoms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BootsnBlossoms/pseuds/BootsnBlossoms), [Kryptaria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kryptaria/pseuds/Kryptaria). 



> I can't write, I can't draw so this is my contribution to the fandom, as well as a way to say (more like scream) "thank you" to Kryptaria and BootsnBlossoms for making my life a whole lot better.
> 
> I just really, really hope you like it. (I also hope this playlist makes any sense and that stealing the title will be forgiven.)

 

[ **Twin Gods of Chaos** ](http://8tracks.com/peter-pan-dyke/the-twin-gods-of-chaos)

 

1\. Bad Reputation - Joan Jett

2\. Who Do You Think We Are - Alice Cooper

3\. Bad Company - Bad Company

4\. You and I - Richard Hawley and The Death Ramps

5\. London Calling - The Clash

6\. Shots Fired - Slash

7\. Cherry Pie - Warrant

8\. Under the Open Sky - Heavy Young Heathens

9\. Rough Boys - Pete Townshend

10\. Can You Dig It - Brian Tyler

10\. Crazy Life - Slash


End file.
